The present invention relates to a recessed damaged stud re-threading tool and more particularly pertains to allowing threads on a recessed stud to be restored.
The use of tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of performing various functions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,652 to Woods discloses a tap and die wrench for threading round workpieces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,776 to Laucke discloses a retainer device for securing machine tools, such as punches and dies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,519 to Leon discloses a tool for cutting the initial threads on a pipe or bolt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a recessed damaged stud re-threading tool for allowing threads on a recessed stud to be restored.
In this respect, the recessed damaged stud re-threading tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing threads on a recessed stud to be restored.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved recessed damaged stud re-threading tool which can be used for allowing threads on a recessed stud to be restored. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tools now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved recessed damaged stud re-threading tool. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved recessed damaged stud re-threading tool which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cylindrical housing having an open lower end, a closed upper end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The open lower end exposes an internal chamber. The closed upper end has a central square-shaped aperture and a pair of diametrically opposed round apertures therein. The cylindrical side wall has a channel extending therethrough downwardly of the closed upper end. The cylindrical side wall has an opening therein upwardly of the open lower end and is in communication with the internal chamber. A cylindrical thread die is positionable within the internal chamber of the cylindrical housing. The thread die is held within the internal chamber by a set screw insertable within the opening in the cylindrical side wall. The thread die has an open lower end for receiving a stud therein. A first handle is positionable within the channel extending through the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical housing. The first handle is linear. The first handle has opposed ends exposed in a diametrically opposed relationship with respect to the cylindrical housing. A second handle is adapted for coupling with one of the pair of round apertures of the cylindrical housing. The second handle is essentially L-shaped defined by a long horizontal portion and a short vertical portion. The short vertical portion has a free end receivable within one of the pair of round apertures.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions. insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved recessed damaged stud re-threading tool which has all the advantages of the prior art tools and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved recessed damaged stud re-threading tool which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved recessed damaged stud re-threading tool which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved recessed damaged stud re-threading tool which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a recessed damaged stud re-threading tool economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved recessed damaged stud re-threading tool for allowing threads on a recessed stud to be restored.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved recessed damaged stud re-threading tool including a cylindrical housing having an open lower end, a closed upper end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The open lower end exposes an internal chamber. The cylindrical side wall has a channel extending therethrough downwardly of the closed upper end. A cylindrical thread die is positionable within the internal chamber of the cylindrical housing. The thread die has an open lower end for receiving a stud therein. A first handle is positionable within the channel extending through the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical housing. The first handle is linear. The first handle has opposed ends exposed in a diametrically opposed relationship with respect to the cylindrical housing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.